The moments that take are breathe away
by LittleLoveableHikari
Summary: The name of this story is the moments that take are breathe away. It's Sweet and loving. Please please Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

Bakura and Ryou fan Fiction not sure of what to name it but you any of you have any suggestions please email me… Thanks for reading…

This story is by LittleLoveableHikari and I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh gang for my own am just using them for a while. By the way there is some swearing so beware… This fic isn't as bad as my other fic True Lovers that is Harry Potter. This one is sweeter and a lot less swearing… I mean come on who doesn't love the classic Bakura and Ryou pairing, then of course the Yami and yugi, and then Seto and Jou. And Anzu in here too but I may just have her killed later on…. No that's not nice but I can't stand her so she will just be the annoying airhead in this fic. Again thank you for reading, my work. Ps. almost forgot the bolded parts means that there talking through mind-links! Don't forget!

Here's the beginning of the story and the end of my narrative!

Hey, you

I Love you! My name is not needed to tell you this. But, I will send all my love to you! I may be a lost pup in the sea of love. But, I want you as mine. Please be mine. I Love you so much, Ryou! I really do… P.S. Please don't ignore me next time I come around.

Thanks again Love,

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Secret devotee

Love? Someone loves me I wonder if it's anyone in the gang? Though I can narrow it down to Anzu (which is horrifying), Seto (ah know), Jou (He's a dog boy for ra's sake), and Bakura (his too deranged to love me or write something this beautiful.) And what does this person mean by next time they come around?

I wouldn't know whom it is so how the hell could I hang out with them?

They must be a regular one who hangs out with us. I wonder who it is?

**Ryou came make me pancakes!**

Yami's calling oh joy 

Yami, I don't want to make you pancakes! For once make them yourself!

I hate mind-links with a passion. Bakura can bother me whenever he wants! And after that little outburst he'll come to my room and try to spear me like a fish.

**Hikari **(Bakura voice sounds dangerous) **bring your ass down here and me my damn pancakes.**

Gosh he is so damn I mean dang demanding. I got home from school where I got this note from, and he wants pancakes. He such a baka! I don't feel like making him pancakes right now. I'm too tired.

**Yami I am not making you pancakes and…**

I was going to add you can't make me but he most certainly could make me and he would if he wanted pancakes badly enough.

**Fine, then I won't take you to the mall to hang out with your brat friends.**

Shit! I mean crap Bakura knows I have to be at the mall to do a project with yugi. So he'll use that for his leverage, just because I don't have drivers license or car.

**Yami, I'll be down in five minutes, do not start anything until am downstairs.**

**Good hikari**

He treats me like a dog. Question: Why do I take this punishment from him? Answer: Because he's my yami.

So now I have to change from my school uniform to something roomy and comfortable but what? What to wear? I've been debating between wearing shorts, or pants, or a baggy sweater, or a baggy shirt.

Yami's going to hurt me for goofing off… Oh well what does it matter anyway? Okay am going with the shorts and baggy sweater.

**Ryou **(oh ah first name basis this doesn't look good)** get your bony ass down the stairs, and into the kitchen!**

**I'm getting dressed yami!**

**Well do it faster! I want my dinner or breakfast or whatever now.**

**Just a moment yami, I have to get dressed and if am arguing with you it'll never happen.**

OMG! I just closed my mind-link against Bakura. He is going to kill me! Okay breath Ryou breathe, you'll be fine just hurry up, get dressed and make his pancakes. Or you'll never get the mall.

"Hikari, Why did you close your mind-link?"

"Whoops, I must've accidentally closed it yami."

"Well, I wasn't done talking to you!"

I mumbled, "More like yelling."

Unfortunately, Bakura heard my mumble considering his right outside my door pounding to come in. No way am I letting a deranged, hungry yami in my room!

"Hikari, come on let me in, I'm just your yami. I won't harm a hair on you head."

"Right yami you wouldn't harm a hair on my head. But you will harm hair on my body. You aren't allowed in this room."

"Hikari I am going to get into you room with your permission which you will be giving me now."

"Wow your funny yami, what makes you think I will be allowing you to come into my room, where you'll most likely rip me to shreds."

"Fine don't come out, but who going to give you ride to the mall." Asked Bakura in a cutting tone.

Crapolla! I had forgotten about that it was too much fun messing with Bakura. He won't give me a ride now.

"I'll call someone maybe one of my gang will give me a ride." Spat Ryou back to Bakura.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Hopefully, someone can give me a ride. I'll call yugi/yami first then seto, then jou, then if I really really really have to Anzu. Bakura had left to go downstairs. I couldn't feel his presence by my door anymore. I'll call yugi first.

Ring ring ring

"Mushi mushi this is Yugi speaking"

"Hey Yugi this is Ryou."

"Hey Ryou how's it's going? Yami and I are going to leave for the mall soon."

"That's why I was calling you guys. I got into a fight with Bakura. And, he won't take me to the mall now. Can you drop by and pick me up?"

"Sorry Ryou we have a stop to make, to get Seto and Jou already."

"Seto and Jou? What they don't have a car either? I thought Seto had a car!"

"He does its in the shop right now. Sorry Ryou there houses our about five miles from where you our so it would kind of an inconvenience to have come pick you up and besides I don't think we have the room."

Sighs, "Well I probably won't be able to come then."

"But you have too, we need to get this project done"

"Sorry, but am not asking Bakura again, and there's no way in all of Tokyo that am calling Anzu. So I won't be there today."

Sighs "Look Ryou if you really need the ride we can come get you."

"No thank you Yugi."

"Ryou don't be like that. You know we love you!"

"Right I have to go make my deranged yami pancakes. Bye."

"But Ryou…"

I hang up on Yugi, geez what are friends for? I really need to go today. But Yugi majorly just made me not want to go. I think for once I'll stay home with my yami. Speaking of my yami I'd better go make him his pancakes.

I sneaked into the kitchen, while Bakura bore a hole into the T.V. with his defiant stare, once in the kitchen…

"Bakura What kind of pancakes do you want?"

Bakura was in the kitchen and sitting at the table in about two point five seconds a new personal best for him.

"Hikari, I want pancakes with chocolate chips in them and tons of syrup."

So I made Bakura his pancakes. Then I sat and watched him eat which took about five seconds.

"Hikari, are you still going to the mall?"

A simple enough question normally. But for me that coming from Bakura was sweet.

"Thanks for asking yami, but I rather stay in today."

"But Ryou what about your project?"

Did I make some miracle pancakes that made Bakura a sweetheart softie? Or what the hell I mean heck was going on here!

"Bakura that's nice of you to be concerned but right now, I rather work on the project myself. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

I went up to my room. Unplugged my phone in case anyone tried to call. And started working. I must have dozed off because next thing I knew someone's knocking at my bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bakura Can I come in?"

He actually asks, instead of barging in? What has gotten into him lately?

"Sure yami. (Once his in my room, sitting on the edge of my bed) What do you need?"

"I wanted to ask you, do you need any help with your project? It's getting late and I thought you like some help."

I like this new Bakura; he seems so dateable now, and even sexier. Right now he's looking at me with his chocolate moose eyes so softly I could kiss him.

"You sure you want to help yami? It's just boring geography homework."

"I want to help hikari, if your bratty friends won't help you. I will, that's partly why I'm your yami after all."

I'll let the bratty remark slide. Bakura was being so sweet, I couldn't reprimand him.

Bakura and I worked hard into the night my project looked great and it was only midnight not to late. Bakura had helped me make a map showing all the great tombs of Egypt and the kings of each tomb. I never thought Bakura being a tomb robber would come in handy but tonight it did.

"Thanks so much Bakura. I probably would've gotten it done without you."

"Your welcome , you better get to bed you've got school tomorrow."

"Right, Thanks again yami. Your were a big help."

While about to leave the room, "Again that's what am here for goodnight, aibou."

"Goodnight yami."

Bakura closed the door and left. I could hardly breath I was so happy. He had said am his aibou, his partner. He might be my secret admirer after all… I fell into a deep comforting sleep with many sweet dreams.

Which was very nice because this morning I am so dazed it isn't funny. I don't know what's wrong with me.

**Hikari, it's six o'clock are you up yet?**

**Ne Yami I'm up.**

**Do you want me to drive you to school today?**

**Much appreciate if you can please. I'll be in the shower. Then I'll come down and make breakfast.**

**Okay, Thanks Hikari**

Thanks hikari, are you serious? Maybe Bakura's lost his mind. Yeah that must be it. Helping with homework and then saying that what his here for…. Calling me aibou, he acting like a true yami. A loving, sweet, concerned for my well being yami. His changed in just one night of me making him pancakes, maybe if I'm nice to him he'll be nice to me! Better get in the shower now. I bet at school the gang will, be jealous about my splendid project and of yami, or should I say Bakura helping with it.

**Bye Bakura**

**Bye Aibou**

He waved to me then sped out of the school parking lot. He keeps calling me aibou. I wonder if he wrote the note from yesterday? But if he did, how did he get it into my locker at school? He doesn't even know where my locker is located.

"Hey Ryou!" – said the gang

"Hey guys"

We were on the lawn out front of the school.

Not meeting Ryou's eye, "Did you get your project done?" – asked Yugi

"Yes I did."

"Not to be rude but how? my aibou and the rest barely got ours done which wouldn't have been so much easier with your help." – stated Yami

"For your FYI yami, Bakura helped me."

Wow their faces look stunned!

"Bakura helped you? But he doesn't know anything about geography."

"Actually we made this really neat map of Ancient Egyptians Tombs and which king is buried in each one."

Wow now they looked kind of ill. Amazing how Bakura has that affect on people.

"How could he help with that?" – asked Yami

Looking quite satisfied with himself Ryou said, "Because he was tomb robber. He must know something about the tombs he used to rob. See you guys I have to get to class."

I do believe I stunned my friends with Bakura's extremely strange behavior! Hhhhmmmm, I wonder if he'll be the same if I get home. I don't have a ride home damn it! And Bakura doesn't have a cell phone and am in the most dull class geometry! Oh yeah duh, I can use our mind-link; guess they do come in handy.

**Hey Yami, I'm not bothering you at work am I?**

Yeah believe it or not Bakura had a job as a stocker for Target. Surprising enough he won't steal Target stuff he thinks it too cheap.

**Hey Aibou, your not bothering me I'm on break. What do you need?**

Still polite and sweet why is he though?

**Can you give me a ride home? I forgot to ask you this morning.**

**Of course hikari, I might be a couple minutes late, I have to talk to my boss after work today.**

**About what?**

**Being moved to register or just assigned to one dept.**

**Well I think you in the men's dept would be cool. But I'm not so sure about you being on register yami.**

**Thanks for the advice aibou you may be right about that.**

**Uuummmm, Bakura why do you keep calling me your aibou?**

**Because of…**

**Because of what yami?**

**Hikari, Could we talk about this later, when I come to pick you up?**

**I guess so bye yami**

**Bye… Aibou**

_This is my new fan fic on Ryou and Bakura I hope I've done it justice. I just starting randomly writing this at work one night and my friend said it was good so I decided to post it am not sure how long it's going to be. But I hope you like it and Please Please if anyone wants to be a beta email me I need one a.s.a.p. As you can probably tell… (Sweat drop) Thanks for reading peace out LLH _

HHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

LLH here, with chapter two of the Bakura and Ryou love story. Which by the way has a name now: The Moments that take are breathe away… Cool huh? Well I hope you liked the first chapter. You know the deal I don't own Yu-gi-oh characters for my own personal benefit. Am just borrowing for a while. Bold text means that there talking through their mind-links. This is a Romantic fan fic with limited swearing and mostly sweet parts. Please R&R.

Chapter Two: The moment that makes us smile

Last period, English today we get to have a writing session. The topic is whatever is bothering us today. I'm writing about Bakura and how he keeps messing with my mind. I wish he would mess with my body!

Last Bell – End of class handed in my English paper and my teacher says, "Have a lot on your mind, Ryou?"

"Yeah my friend's just been bothering me a lot lately."

"Well try to have a better night Ryou."

"Yeah, I will bye Teach."

"Call me Mr. Who Ryou and bye."

I left the room, went down the hall to my locker. The Gang was standing around my locker like they were guarding it.

"Hey guys! Ryou said brightly, did you like my project?"

"Hey Ryou." – The Gang

"I really liked your project Ryou, Bakura helped you huh?" – Yugi

"Yes he helped me and his giving me a ride home so bye." – Ryou

"But Ryou we need to talk to you."- The Gang

"Sorry guys not now call me later."- Ryou

I wonder what's up with the gang today. I hope they aren't mad because Bakura and I our getting along finally. I wonder what Bakura is going to tell me today? Hopefully, he'll tell me why he keeps calling me aibou, because I'm not his partner in anything except the partner of his soul. Oh good Bakura here's that wasn't that long of a wait and he has a sweet smile on his face maybe he got a higher paying job?!

"Come on Ryou, get in the car."

"Coming yami."

I got into the front seat of the car. Bakura drove off fast, then slowed down and pulled into an empty McDonald's parking lot and parked. He grabbed my hand, which suddenly got sweaty.

"Bakura, what's up?"

"I work in the men's dept. of Target now, stocking and putting up clothes, sometimes helping customers find clothes."

"Congrulations, Yami I'm proud of you, you wanted the promotion so you got it."

"Yeah but theirs something else I've wanted but haven't gotten."

"What? Ryou asked uncertainly"

"Here read this it will explain everything."

Hey Ryou,

If you reading this, then I wasn't brave enough to tell you to your face. That love note you received in your locker? Yes I know about the note, because I know who wrote it… I won't tell you on paper who it is but ask me after your done reading this. After I tell you who it is then you'll understand why I've changed my ways and been nice to you and why I call you aibou now.

-Ask me, Yami

"Okay, who is my secret admirer then, yami?"

"Ryou your secret admirer I hate to tell you is Anzu!"

"ANZU! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! ANZU I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!"

Oops said too much but, Anzu oh for ra's strike and kill me now, strike me now! Of all the people in the world… Anzu! Oh shit forgot about Bakura. He is looking at me strangely. Better say something intelligent.

"Ah Yami thanks for telling me."

"You thought I wrote that note?"

Looking at me with a sexy smirk on his handsome face and one eyebrow raised he asked me that question. Now what to say to him?

"Uuummmm, just a little bit."

"You're cute when you're panicking aibou, but am not going to hurt you."

Panicking, cute am cute not hurt me! My brain is slow ow!

"Do you like me, Aibou?"

"So you were calling me aibou, so crazy Anzu wouldn't hit on me?"

"Yes that's why, but you ignored my question."

Bakura moved over touched my hand lightly, and then kissed me softly on the neck moving my hair back so he could get to more of my skin. I didn't want to pull away but I did. We were in public and my eyes were hazy.

"Yes Bakura I like you a lot."

"Just wanted to know."

Bakura pulled out of the space then, pull through the drive-up window to get himself a Big Mac. He doesn't usually like McDonald's but today it was the only fast food place near my school so he had to settle for it. Bakura ate a lot of junk food and fast food, which wasn't very good for him.

"But, yami you never told me what the something else was you wanted but hadn't gotten?"

"Ah what I didn't say that…"

Stuffing his face with big Mac and fries, Bakura looked kind of like a chipmunk. But I know he had something he wanted but hadn't gotten. His lying, I know he is yet I won't challenge him, I heard him say it, I know he did.

"Bakura are we going straight home?"

"Yes, unless you need to be dropped off somewhere?"

"No, I just wanted to get home."

"Okay we'll be home in about five minutes"

Unfortunately, Bakura was right we were home in about five minutes only because he sped the whole way home. Geez am so dizzy right now. Inside I decided to challenge Bakura on what he had said in the car.

"Bakura, what was you wanted but haven't gotten yet?"

"None of your business hikari, I should have never mentioned that to you."

"What's wrong Yami? Did I hit a nerve? It's not what you want is me!"

Whoa, where the hell did that last statement come from? I want Bakura to like me but love me? I don't know about that.

"How do you know I don't want you?"

Bakura was watching me with chocolate sad eyes through his hair; his hands were in his pockets. And he asked that question so softly I barely just heard him. If he didn't sound so sad, this could be one of his top ten sexy looks.

"I don't know, you won't tell me what your thinking yami."

"I care about you a lot Ryou and am trying to change my ways, no just for you but for me too. I want you; you're the one thing I've wanted but haven't gotten. I'm trying to prove that am really a good partner for you. I know what I've done was unfortunate in the past. But, I want the present and the future to be better than that. I want you to be my aibou, for my soul, my body, my spirit, and my love. But please give me some time okay Ryou?"

I was shocked Bakura cared about me that much. Wow!

"Okay yami I'll give you some time. And you can keep, calling me aibou if you want."

"I will Aibou, now get going I know you have homework to do."

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me yami."

I went up to my room. I can't believe that Bakura cared about me that much. The best part is he is changing and rearranging not just for me but for himself. I'm so proud of my yami. I think I'll call yugi and make up with him and tell him about Bakura.

Ring Ring

"Hello, This is yami speaking."

"Hey Yami no Bakura is yugi there?"

"Yes but he's doing homework right now." - Yami

"Could he please come to phone real fast?" -Ryou

"I guess so but make it quick!" - Yami

"Yes Sire." –Ryou

**Sighs** "I'll go get Yugi"-Yami

Wow, Yugi is going to be so surprised, when I tell him what Bakura said. I hope he's not mad at me for earlier. But if, I know yugi like I think I do. Yugi never one to hold a grudge against anyone know matter what that person may have done.

"Ryou, What do you need?" –Yugi

"Hey Yugi, Bakura just showed his complete and totally love for me."

"Seriously Ryou what did he say?"

"He said how he was changing his ways to become the perfect match for me. And he's also doing it because he knows that what his done in the past has hurt me so he wants to be a better yami and person to me. Sweet huh?"

"I don't believe you Ryou, Bakura said that? Oh my gosh he must love and care for you then… Did he send you the love note from your locker?"

"No unfortunately he didn't but I know who did." –Ryou

"Who?" – Yugi

"Anzu the baka." –Ryou

"No." –Yugi

"Yes." –Ryou

"Oh goodness, that girl is so stupid. I wonder why she has a crush on you." –Yugi

"I know I didn't do anything to lead her on, I never honestly talk to her. She just seems to follow us around, like a lost puppy." –Ryou

"Well don't worry about her, it seems like Bakura is ready to clean up his act to be your aibou." –Yugi

"Yes I think finally he is. I feel like I could float right now." –Ryou

"Well I'm happy for you Ryou." –Yugi

"Hopefully, this great feeling lasts." –Ryou

"Hey Ryou you want to come stay the night? And we can talk in detail about everything Bakura said too you." –Yugi

"Sure, you guys will drive me to school in the morning, right?" –Ryou

"Yeah sure just come over with the juicy gossip. We'll pick you up in fifteen to twenty minutes." – Yugi

"Okay cool beans, thanks for having me Yugi." –Ryou

"Your welcome be ready when we get there otherwise yami will have a fit." –Yugi

"I know, I'll be ready to go." – Ryou

"See ya later alligator." – Yugi

"In a while crocodile."- Ryou

Just hang-up with yugi I swear to ra that he had to be reading my mind, I'd better pack and quick.

"Ryou, can I come in?"

"Sure yami."

Why'd did I say yes to him coming in my room? Have I lost my mind again? Geez

**Sitting on the edge of my bed, **"Did I do something wrong hikari?"

**Sitting at my desk, **"No yami, why do you say that?"

"Because you changed your mood so rapidly from calm and mellow to hurried and slightly irritated. I was wondering if I said or done something wrong."

**Moved over to bed, sat by Bakura and took his hand, **"No yami you didn't do anything wrong… I just had a moment…" "Honestly yami I was daydreaming about us kissing/making out, I know that's not realistic but I just wanted to imagine you feeling me, touching me, stroking me…

Ryou stopped talking… I wonder why because he was bored or embarrassed? Or because Bakura kissed him? Read the next chapter to find out.

Love ya readers,

LLH


	3. Chapter 3

If only a day could last forever.

Hey LLH here!

Don't you just love this fic it's so sweet and loving. So unlike my normal writing style. (see True Lovers ) I have been so busy lately, with school and working swings I have no life. So I thought I might want to update because I have no idea the next time I'll be able to get on the computer. Sweat drop, LLH is always busy. Well read and review! **Remember bold is mind link!**

Bakura silenced Ryou's rambling by kissing Ryou full on the lips. Then slight tongue action happens then, Bakura pulled out of the kiss.

"Wow, ah I wasn't expecting you to kiss me yami… Why did you kiss me?"

"Well one, I wanted you to stop rambling and two, I love you so much."

"Love me? I thought you wanted to improve yourself before declaring you love me."

"Yes I know I said that but silly native hikari Have I not improved myself a lot for you and for me?"

"Well yeah I think you have…"

"Ssssshhhhh, quiet aibou tomorrow we will go on an official date and then maybe you'll be convinced how much I've changed."

"A date… but I have nothing to wear! Oh and yami, yugi and yami no Bakura are coming by to pick me up, I'm going to spend the night with then if you don't mind?"

"Sure that's cool hikari a night apart would do both of us good. Besides if you stay here tonight am not so sure you still wake up a virgin in the morning."

Blushing "Ah yeah well am going to pack real quickly! They'll be here soon."

"Are they driving you to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah they are, so when our we going to have are date?"

"I'll pick you up after school."

"Okay."

"I'll let you get packed, remember to come say goodbye before you leave. Okay?"

"Yeah I'll remember."

"Remember hikari I love you."

Bakura closed the door. Wow he actually kissed me then asked me out. OMG! (Oh my god) that means Bakura is my aibou and am his. Wow, I can't wait to tell Yugi and Yami.

Door bell rings

I'd better get that, I think Bakura's in his room.

Ryou goes to the door, and then opens it to a kissing yugi-yami scene.

"Oh that's real nice guys; did it really take me that long to get down here to open the door?" –Ryou

"No, we've been kissing since we left the house." –Yugi

"Where's Bakura?" –Yami

"Oh his in his room… Listen guys help yourself to the fridge for a moment. I'm going to finish up my bag and say goodbye to Bakura I'll be right down." –Ryou

"Okay" – yami and Yugi

Okay so I lied a little I'm already done with my bag. I just wanted to day a good goodbye to Bakura. OMG! Just opened the door and Bakura's laying on his back bare chested (yummy) and only his jeans on, reading a book! OG! (Oh god) he looks so hot!

"Need something aibou?"

He didn't even look up, must have sensed me here.

"Ah yeah yami no Bakura, and yugi are here so I came to say see ya till tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay cool beans come over here and give me a hug goodbye."

So I walked to Bakura sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned down to hug him. He hugs me back strong and gentle. Oh god his chest is warm and golden brown. Geez I want to stay cuddled with him tonight.

He whispers in my hair, "Bye aibou."

"Bye yami."

Ha ha ha I bet you thought I was going to end there right? Well know I'll let you know what happens at the sleep-over, school and the gang and maybe just maybe the date. Then I'll leave you at a another cliff hanger….

The sleepover: or should I say the drive back then the sleepover!

Once yami, yugi and ryou were out to the car and yami started driving naturally yugi and yami started in on ryou with tons of questions.

"You actually say goodbye to Bakura now, when did that start happening?"-Yugi

"Uuummmm" –Ryou

"Yeah you say goodbye, his helping you with homework. What have you done with the real Bakura, Ryou?"

"Ah Bakura has changed so he could truly tell me he loves me without feeling guilty about being mean. He loves me and we're going on a date tomorrow after school." –Ryou

"WTF?" – Yugi

"You shouldn't curse yugi… besides all Bakura is guilty of is improving himself to prove that he's worthy of me. He calls me aibou now. About ten minutes before you came he kissed me. And then of course after school he is picking me up for our date." –Ryou

"Well am happy for you Ryou. So what movie do you want to see tonight?" –Yugi

"This may sound weird but I rather wanted to see that wild hogs movie I heard in America it's very funny." –Ryou

"Yeah, we saw it already and it was Hilarious! But, I don't think we mind watching it again… right hikari?" – Yami

"Yuppie, Yami I would watch it again. It was so funny… So Ryou the most important question of the hour Does he love you for real truly or do you think he just saying it to please you?" – Yugi

Silence filled the car, while Ryou wondered… Should I tell Yugi and Yami knowing them they would tell Seto and Jou. Then, everyone at school would know. Yet, Ryou wanted to get Bakura's blessing before he completely blabbed his mouth to everyone.

"He has said he loved me before, But I don't want to go into detail right now that info is disclosed." –Ryou

"Sure" –Yami

"I'm going to read now, anymore 3rd degree questions?" –Ryou

"No more done for now." - Yugi

Geez, I never thought they would stop with the questions… now while I'm pretending to read my book I can talk to Bakura. Okay now I really can appreciate these mind-links.

**Yami am I bothering you?**

**No Ryou, you're not… what do you need?**

**If someone asked me if you truly love me can I tell them without getting into trouble with you?**

**smirks and chuckles slightly Depends, whom would you be telling?**

**Ah, the gang… maybe and especially Anzu so she will leave me alone.**

**Hikari don't worry be happy have fun with your friends tonight… we'll talk details tomorrow alright?**

**Yeah okay but yami?**

**Yes hikari?**

**Since I have to keep my mouth shut basically about are new relationship until we talk it over. Let just say you owe me for that.**

**That's fair aibou see ya tomorrow**

**See ya**

**Bye**

"Ryou, you awake? We're here." –Yugi

"Yeah, sorry I must have dozed off." – Ryou

"Okay well now that your awake, get your ass out of my car." – Yami

"Yes you royal pain in the ass." – Ryou

"Don't curse Ryou, you're a hikari remember?" – Yugi

"Sure Yugi I won't curse, around you…" – Ryou

Sighs "Right just cause you an hikari doesn't mean you can't curse. " – Yugi

"You got it." –Ryou

"Well let's go watch us some wild hogs." – Yami

"YEAH DOGGIE." – Yugi and Ryou

"Oh Ra!" – Yami

They all go into the house, they watch wild hogs. Then after the movie they all go to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING FRIDAY…

"Wakey Wakey Ryou."

"Huh oh sorry hey Seto, wait Seto what are you doing here?"- Ryou

"Well I heard you got yourself a boyfriend." –Seto

"Yeah I heard that too, why didntcha call me Ryou?" – Jou

"Hey Jou, sorry I just wanted Yugi and Yami to know at first. I would of told you guys today…"- Ryou

Yeah like I would have so not told Seto and Jou because they like the biggest gossips at school, home and everywhere. Why would they do that you ask gossip? Because they enjoy sometimes making others people lives miserable. I'm going to kill Yugi and yami.

"Sorry guys but I have to get dressed could you get out!" – Ryou

"Sure grouchy." –Seto and Jou

So Seto and Jou mumbled as they left the room. Ryou usually could go a whole day without needing to speak with Bakura but today he needed to talk to him, Ryou looked at the clock six fifteen am, he should be up thought Ryou.

**Hey yami are you there?**

**chuckles Where else would I be?**

**Yeah sorry stupid question. Just a warning Seto and Jou know about us. And I have a strong feeling they're going to tell everyone who will listen.**

**That's fine Ryou, the more people know they more you belong to me. I don't want to share you.**

**Oh well ****never mind**** we'll were good then…**

**Yeah were good so hikari could I talk to you later? You caught me about to get out the shower.**

**Sorry Mental blush I'll talk to you later**

**Yeah I'll pick you up after school bye Ryou**

**Bye Bakura**

Wow that's embarrassing catching Bakura getting out the shower.

Okay sorry guys but you'll have to wait to Chapter four to find out what goes on at school and on the date. I thought I put it in this chapter but I just developed a nice case of writer's block. So never mind… Bye and Read and Review I really want to know whether people like this fic then I will feel better and work harder to finish it… Well thanks for reading LLH.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Love is truly unconditional

Chapter Four: Love is truly unconditional!

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

Hey LLH Here!

Writers block is gone! Yeah at least for the moment. SO where were we oh yeah what happens at school to Ryou and the date Bakura has set up for Ryou and Bakura to go on… well here we go!

Reminder: Bold Mind-Links

"Oh ra oh ra oh ra!" –mumbled Ryou under his breath.

"Are you okay Ryou?" –asked Yugi

"No not really…" –answered Ryou shakily

"Why? Is it because of the flyers Seto and Jou hang up all around the school?" –asked Yugi

"Yes there horrible." –sighed Ryou

"Aw, but there cute and am pretty sure you shouldn't be worried about it you do love Bakura right?" –asked Yugi

"Yeah I do but why does the whole school have to know?" –whimpered Ryou

Even though Bakura worked now, doesn't mean he never went to school. He actually went to the same high school as Ryou was currently attending. Bakura was a straight an honor roll student and everything but he was behaviorally a "bad boy". He would do anything to get noticed in a negative way. So when Ryou was freaking out he kind of had a good reason, a bad boy getting excellent grades had pissed a lot of people off.

"Huh I don't understand why you're so worried." –sighed Yugi slightly frustrated

"I realize this may be stupid to dwell on the past but do you recall Bakura's academic record here and his discipline record as well?" –asked Ryou

"Oh now I get It." –said Yugi

"Maybe it's stupid to worry about something that minor but I rather not be associated with a "bad boy" know matter how hot he is…" –said Ryou

"Sure but you could always just kill/hurt really bad Seto and Jou." –smiled Yugi

"Not a bad idea Yugi not a bad idea at all." –smirked Ryou

"Uh Ryou I don't like your smirk you have right now…" –said a worried Yugi

Turns out Ryou didn't end up hurting anyone. He really wanted too. But he decided to talk to his Yami instead.

**Hey, Yami Can we talk? **

**Sure, but make it quick am at work.**

**Okay well do you know what Seto and Jou did at school today?**

**Yeah I do I told them to put up all the posters and spread the rumors.**

**Oh… but Why?**

**Because I want everyone to at that school to know your taken growled Bakura**

**Wow but you really didn't have too nobody at this school likes me like that not including Anzu.**

**Are you sure aibou?**

**Yup pretty sure**

**Okay well then am sorry for the embrassement you've had to endure.**

**Mental Blush Know it's fine… I'll see ya later.**

**See ya later Aibou I love you.**

"Okay so Bakura started all this that's slightly comforting and annoying at the same time. Huh Luckily theirs two more classes too think about that." – thought Ryou

Three hours later… After school.

"Well guys, see ya later, Bakura's coming to get me for our date tonight," –said Ryou

"We want to know all the dirty details Ryou, Have fun" –The Gang

"Maybe." –smirked Ryou at their disappointed faces.

Bakura right then pulled up in the car looking rather sexy.

"Okay here I go my first true date with Bakura. Deep breath Ryou." -Thought Ryou

"Bye guys" –shouted Ryou to the Gang while jogging to the car.

"Hey Aibou, how's my favorite hikari/boyfriend doing today?" –asked Bakura

"I'm doing fabulous, though am very much embarrassed about the posters still though I'm glad you told me you set it up otherwise I would have hurt Seto and Jou." –responded Ryou

"So, my hikari was thinking about becoming an bully ah that's so cute." –chuckled Bakura

Ryou moaned and looked away slightly, catching a glimpse of Bakura out of the corner of his eye.

"He must have changed before he came and got me because he had that clean shaven look to him wow! He looks so hot in a tight white sweater stretched over his brown sexy muscular chest, then I can't see exactly what jeans he's got on or how tight they are but, man does he look like a sex god. –Thought Ryou, now openly checking out his yami.

"Are you checking me out, hikari?" –asked Bakura

Not even thinking Ryou was actually honest with Bakura on accident, "Well, Yami you look really really sexy right now I want to kiss you so bad." –sighed Ryou

"Whoa Ryou save some for dessert." –smirked Bakura

"Ah did I just say that out loud?" –asked Ryou

"Yeah, you actually did hikari." –grinned Bakura

Wanting to change the subject Ryou said, "Where are we going out to dinner at?"

Ryou wandered if Bakura would say a fast food restaurant he was praying and crossing his fingers that wasn't true.

"We're going to Luigi's." –answered Bakura

"How are we going to Luigi's you have to basically know someone who has stock in that restaurant to even sit by the backdoor… How did you get reservations at Luigi's? You didn't hurt or threaten anyone did you?" –asked Ryou nervously

"No hikari I didn't hurt or threaten anyone I know the owner's son, we used to be best buds so his dad gave me a great table for that alone." –said Bakura

"Oh said Ryou, You knew Mario that was sad how he passed away last year wasn't it from a endless battle with cancer?"

"Yes it was." –quietly Bakura answered

Silence filled the car, Ryou was pretty sure he had just heard Bakura have some remorse for someone outside of himself and he didn't want to ruin the moment. They rode in silence to Luigi's once they had parked the car when Ryou realized what he was wearing probably wasn't classy enough for Luigi's.

"Yami, look at me my outfit isn't even good enough to get out of the car." –whined Ryou

"Ryou stop worrying, calm down you look great." –said Bakura

"No I don't Bakura take me home so I can change." – said Ryou

Bakura bent towards Ryou slowly then kissed him softly on the lips. Slightly nipping Ryou's bottom lip. Ryou opened Bakura's lips then put his tongue into Bakura's mouth to explore.

Bakura grabbled a fistful of Ryou's soft silky hair slightly moaning while Ryou stroked his tongue. They broke the kiss for some air.

"Do you think I would ever embarrass you on purpose? Okay don't answer that in the past maybe I would have but not now so don't worry so much hikari. Come on let's go I'm hungry." –said Bakura

Ryou was slightly dazed after that kiss while Bakura grabbed his hand and hustled him out of the car up to the restaurant.

Ryou whispered, "Hey thanks for the kiss it boasted my confidence, am glad you love me."

"Me too hikari it helps me too." –whispered Bakura back

Random Author Irruption

Awwww isn't that so cute I think am becoming ill just writing this. And am the author. Just kidding it's so sweet and cute so unlike my writing style normally. I love to write or read horror, mystery and angst. The only romantic book I have on my bookshelf is "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks. But it's a great pick of literature very heart warming and what not… am done now bye now.

Okay now back to the story

Bakura lead Ryou to the restaurant hand in hand, they went through the beautiful oak doors to a slightly larger than average waiting room. They sat down on one of the beautifully hand-craven benches.

"Hey Bakura you said you used to know the son of Luigi, did you know Luigi that well too?" –asked Ryou

"Yes Ryou I knew both of them pretty well. Luigi was kind of father figure I've never had and never will have…" –sighed Bakura

"I'm sorry Yami is that a sore spot with you? I won't bring it up again if it bothers you." –said Ryou nervously

"It's fine Ryou it's not your fault." –said Bakura

"Thank Bakura very much for being so understanding even though it does freak me out a little with you being so nice." –smiled Ryou

"Better not get used to it hikari." – warned Bakura jokingly

"Okay I won't." –said Ryou smiling boldly now.

Just then, Luigi himself come upon Bakura and Ryou and said, "Bakura such long time with know see."

"Yes I know it has been a long time." –sighed Bakura again

"Bakura my son who is this lad? A new boyfriend perhaps? It's about time you got over my precious Mario." –said Luigi

Ryou's Thoughts:

What is Luigi talking about? Bakura's never dated any other guy. At least none his ever told me about. Especially not about Mario Luigi's Son being his boyfriend. Oh Ra he had a boyfriend before me. A famous hot boyfriend oh know so that why he never wanted to date me before. And that's why his so sorrowful about Mario's death ah ha!

"Aibou are you alright?" –asked Bakura

Ryou didn't answer him. Bakura looked at his hikari with concern. While Ryou was drifting and working himself up. Ryou and Bakura had gotten a great table courtesy Luigi. But, Ryou was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed they'd been seated in a roomy private booth.

"So you dated Mario, huh?" –asked Ryou trying to sound uninterested.

"Ryou yes I dated Mario for a short period of time no longer than a year than he got killed by cancer. It was heartbreaking for me truly heartbreaking." –explained Bakura biting his lip to stop the tears from flowing.

"Would you be with him right now if he were here?" –asked Ryou quietly

"Ryou you know I love you." –said Bakura

"Let me repeat the question asked Ryou through clenched teeth, would you still be with him if he won't deceased?"

"Quite honestly probably yes Ryou but…" –sighed Bakura quietly in defeat

Ryou put up a hand, "Wait a moment Bakura we'll talk about this when I get back I need to go the restroom." –said Ryou

Ryou's thoughts

I can't believe he said yes I shouldn't have asked him straight out like that geez what was I thinking? Apparently nothing… I need to get out of here I need air. I need to get away and go somewhere to like Yugi or Seto house. Hey I have that cell phone dad gave me for emergencies I'll have Yugi/Yami pick me up that don't leave far from here and their super supportive or at least Yugi is.

Luckily for Ryou the front doors weren't in view of Bakura. So Bakura didn't know his hikari has escaped yet.

Ring Ring

Mushi Mushi Yugi Speaking

Yugi hey it's Ryou can you come and pick me up? I'm at Luigi's restaurant.

Sure but where's Bakura's? –Asked a slightly confused Yugi

He's not able to pick me up, besides I don't want to talk to him anyway. – Said Ryou numbly

Okay we'll come get you in five minutes. –Said yugi

Cool beans see you then. –Said Ryou

**Ryou are you done? Can we talk now? **

Oh Shitz forgot to close my mind-link thought Ryou

**No Bakura am not ready to talk give me about five more minutes and I might be ready. –Lied Ryou**

**All right aibou hurry back soon.**

Ryou didn't immediately close the mind link because he didn't want to alert Bakura that anything was wrong. So Ryou didn't close it yet he'd close it when Yugi/yami came and got him.

Ryou thoughts:

Sorry Bakura but I need time to think so I won't be seeing you for a while probably not for a couple days.

"Come on Ryou are you awake? –Asked Yugi from the passenger side window of yami's car.

Ryou had been daydreaming, but Yugi had waked him out of his daydreaming. Ryou got into the car.

"Hey Yugi, Hey yami thanks for the ride." –said Ryou clearly depressed

"Ryou are you okay? You sound horrible." –asked a concerned Yugi

"I am horrible I found out that I'm not the only boyfriend Bakura had but that doesn't bother as much as the fact that if his ex-boyfriend was still alive he, Bakura would be with him." –said Ryou still slightly shocked

Ryou quickly closed him mind-link he really didn't need Bakura distracting him right now.

"Who was his dating Ryou?" –asked Yami suddenly interested, Yami could be nosy when it involved supposed scandal.

"Yami don't act so interested this is Ryou's Personal Life not some soup opera." –said Yugi poking Yami's ribs slightly.

"He was dating Mario, Luigi's son who died last year to cancer." –said Ryou sounding like a dead fish

"Ryou do you want to stay with us for the weekend, we have Monday off because of Labor Day." –asked Yugi

"Please, and Thanks so much Yugi I truly appreciate it. I need some time away from Bakura to think all these new developments." –said Ryou

"That's what were here for to be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on. Sorry about what happened though." –said Yugi sincerely

"Thanks Yugi if it's alright am going to think 'til we get to your house." –said Ryou

"Alright." –answered Yugi

Ryou mind wandered what was going to happen now that he knew about Mario and Bakura's relationship? Were Ryou's feelings going to change for Bakura now that he had found out about Bakura rather wanting a deceased boyfriend form a real live boyfriend?

Ryou thoughts:

No my feelings haven't changed. I'm really upset by the whole situation yet, I still do love Bakura no matter whom his dated in the past/ Hhhhmmmm, I'm staying at Yugi/Yami's house yet I don't have any clothes outside the ones am wearing on my back.

"Hey Yugi Can I also borrow some clothes all of mine are at my house." –asked Ryou

"Sure thing Ryou, we're home!" –answered Yugi

That night Yugi and Ryou hangout in the living room doing nothing really but lying on the floor watching various movies from "The Hot Chick", "Mean Girls" to "The Princess Diaries". Ryou was having so much fun while Bakura was miserable sulking at home. Bakura had been attempting to contact Ryou by mind-link since he had discovered Ryou had left the restaurant. At the restaurant it had been torture after he had mind-linked Ryou the last time he thought they would talk about this situation calmly and like adults. But after waiting ten minutes checking the last stale in the bathroom Bakura had felt Ryou close his mind-link. Bakura become worried so he talked to Luigi said he had to come back another time and left. Bakura sped home hoping that by some feverish hope Ryou would be waiting on the doorstep. But Ryou wasn't there when Bakura got home. So all Bakura had been doing is pacing back and forth trying to communicate through mind-link.

Bakura's Thoughts:

Why won't he answer me? I wonder where he could have gone? Wait his probably went to one of his friend's houses. Most likely Yugi/yami's house. He knew Yugi's wasn't far from Luigi's. Yes I believe I'll call…

Five minutes later at Yugi's house the phone rang… Yami answered

"Hello this yami speaking." –said Yami

"Hey yami I seemed to misplaced my hikari… is he there with you guys?" –asked Bakura trying to as calm as possible

"Just a minute Bakura let me ask Yugi if he seen Ryou I just got home." -lied Yami

"Okay I'll hold." –said Bakura

Yami put down the receiver and went to the living room.

"Hey Ryou, Bakura's on the phone where do you want me to tell him you are?" –asked yami indifferent

"Bakura's on the line? Well tell him neither Yugi nor you know where I am and neither does any of the other gang. Okay yami?" –answered Ryou

"Alright." –replied yami still indifferent

Ryou and Yugi went back to their movie. While Yami went to deliver the bad news to Bakura.

"Still there Bakura?" –asked Yami

"Yes." –answered Bakura

"Sorry me nor Yugi haven't seen or heard from Ryou or seen him. Yugi says the rest hasn't either." –explained Yami

"Alright sorry to bother you… bye yami" –sighed Bakura in defeat

"Bye Bakura."

Okay finally the end of Chapter four. This chapter took forever to type not because of writer's block though because I was too lazy to finish typing it. It was soooo lllooonnnnggg. Hope you enjoy Read and Review. So bye guys and gals. Love ya loyal fans. LLH!


End file.
